english_realitysfandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Apprentice
Summary Season 1 had Duck as the show's executive producer and host. The season started with 16 contestants, eight men and eight women from around the UK. Each had been successful in various enterprises, including real estate, restaurant management, political consulting, and sales. During the show, the contestants lived communally in a suite at Duck Tower in London, located on the fourth floor. Elimination took the form of one contestant being "fired" by Duck at the conclusion of each week's episode. Filming the entire season took three months. The contestants were originally divided into two "corporations" by gender. The men chose to name their company "Invicta", and the women chose to name their company "Felocity". Each week, Duck assigned the teams a task. Each team selected a "project manager" to lead them in the week's assigned task. The winning team received a reward, while the losing team faced a boardroom showdown with Duck and two of his associates in order to determine which team member would be fired. Elimination proceeded in two stages. In the first stage, Duck confronted the losing team and required the week's project manager to select two additional team members which the project manager believed were most responsible for the loss. The rest of the team was dismissed (allowed to go back up to the suite, because they were safe to stay for the next round), and the project manager and the two other selected members faced a final confrontation several minutes later in which Duck fired one of the three. Candidates Elimination Chart Challenges 'Week 1' Invicta: Dafydd (Project Manager), Behruz, Ellery, Gorden, Grover, Jayden and Ron Velocity: Joanne (Project Manager), Bertie, Beverly, Damodara, Edwena, Eun and Rosheen Meeting Place: Sir Alan's birthplace in Hackney Task: Sell fruit and vegetables in Hackney. Winner: Invicta Reward: Celebratory champagne in one of the Vertigo 42 bars at the top of Tower 42 in the City of London. Brought into the boardroom: Joanne, Edwena, Damodara Who gets fired: Damodara, for not admitting her multiple errors in the task and Duck felt Joanne needed a second chance to redeem herself while Edwena promised that if she is PM next week she will show her strenght. 'Week 2' Invicta: Behruz (Project Manager), Dafydd, Ellery, Gorden, Grover, Jayden and Ron Velocity: Edwena (Project Manager), Bertie, Beverly, Damodara, Eun, Joanne and Rosheen Meeting Place: An operating theatre at Great Ormond Street Hospital Task:'''Design, shoot and produce a calendar to raise money for Sir Alan's "favourite charity", Great Ormond Street Hospital, and then pitch it to three different purchasers; Virgin Megastore, Harrods and Calendar Club. The team that makes the most money from sales wins. '''Winner: Invicta Reward: A session of caviar tasting. Brought into the boardroom: Edwena, Eun and Rosheen Who gets fired: Eun, it was between her and Edwena, but after all the team said Edwena strove a lot to get the task well done, Eun didn't defended herself and Duck felt she didn't added anything. 'Week 3' Invicta: Ron (Project Manager), Behruz, Dafydd, Ellery, Gorden, Grover and Jayden Velocity: Beverly (Project Manager), Bertie, Damodara, Edwena, Joanne and Rosheen Meeting Place: The London Stock Exchange Task: '''Purchase a set list of ten items for prices lower than those asked by the vendors. The team which spends the least of their £1000 budget wins. '''Winner: Invicta Reward: A day watching horse racing Brought into the boardroom: Beverly, Bertie and Rosheen Who gets fired: Bertie, for not saying anything in her defence for, and for being "just another corporate lawyer." Also she was deemed to be partially liable for the team's failure to acquire the tyre.